gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gniew Innosa
Gniew Innosa – potężny oręż występujący we wszystkich częściach sagi Gothic, najprawdopodobniej zesłany ludziom przez Innosa. Gothic W pierwszej części właścicielem tego miecza jest Gomez. Oręż jest dwuręczny i zadaje 110 punktów obrażeń, co czyni go drugą najlepszą bronią wewnątrz bariery. Posiada podwójny jelec, małą głowicę i proste ostrze. Bezimienny może zdobyć go dopiero w piątym lub szóstym rozdziale, po zabiciu Gomeza. Gothic II W drugiej części jest to błogosławiony oręż paladynów. Tym razem Gniew Innosa jest jednoręczny, zadaje 80 obrażeń i wymaga tylko 40 punktów siły. Pod względem obrażeń Gniew Innosa jest przewyższany przez np. magiczne ostrze na smoki, ale posługujący się nim ma jeszcze do dyspozycji magię. Bezimienny może otrzymać Gniew Innosa jedynie wstępując na służbę do paladynów. Aby stworzyć ten oręż, bohater musi konsekrować błogosławione ostrze magiczne Łzami Innosa. Czyni to modląc się do posągu Innosa, poświęcając ostrze wspomnianymi łzami. Gothic II: Noc Kruka W dodatku Noc Kruka obrażenia zwiększyły się do 140 punktów, a wymogi siły wzrosły do 100 punktów. Ponownie jedyną lepszą bronią jednoręczną jest magiczne ostrze na smoki. Wizualnie nie uległ żadnym zmianom. L'HIVER Edition W tej modyfikacji oprócz statystyk całkowicie zmienił się także wygląd broni. center|thumb|270px|Gniew Innosa w L'HIVER Edition Gothic 3 W trzeciej części miecz z powrotem staje się dwuręczny. Bezimienny może go zdobyć otwierając 48 z kolei ciężką skrzynię. Broń ta jest od razu pobłogosławiona, bohater może ją natomiast naostrzyć, zwiększając obrażenia ze 160 aż do 170. Założenie jej daje umiejętność Paladyn, zadającą dodatkowe obrażenia stworzeniom Beliara. Jak łatwo zauważyć, Gniew Innosa w tej wersji ma bardzo nietypowe ostrze – lekko fioletowe (może to świadczyć, że jest on wykonany z magicznej rudy) i charakterystycznie „powycinane”. Możliwe, że twórca miecza, kimkolwiek by nie był, chciał tym zminimalizować ciężar. Mimo iż takie ostrze wygląda na bardzo podatne na uszkodzenia i niezbyt solidne, nie niszczy się i nie pęka. Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów W tej części miecz ten można zdobyć, zabijając orków, którzy nękają myśliwych na trasie Montera – Cape Dun. W tymże dodatku nie stanowi tak potężnej broni dwuręcznej, jak we wcześniejszych częściach serii Gothic, w porównaniu do innych tej klasy oręży. ArcaniA W Arcanii można własnoręcznie wykuć Gniew Innosa. Jest to także broń dwuręczna, która dodaje 65 punktów do walki wręcz, 35 do many i 21 do umiejętności magicznej. Wygląda podobnie jak w Gothic 3 – posiada złotą głowicę, jelce zakrzywione w górę oraz ciemne ostrze, miejscami rozszerzające się i pokryte tajemniczymi wzorami, lecz nie posiada wycięć w ostrzu. Broń tę można konsekrować Łzami Innosa, stając się wtedy Rozbudzonym Gniewem Innosa. Składniki * Jedna sztuka Świętej Esencji; * piętnaście bryłek czerwonej rudy; * piętnaście bryłek magicznej rudy; * dwadzieścia sztabek stali. ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Broń tę można zdobyć jedynie poprzez wczytanie stanu gry z ArcaniA. W tej części gry punkty do walki wręcz tym ostrzem spadają do 59, tracąc jednocześnie inne właściwości. Występowanie Gothic * Można zdobyć, zabijając Gomeza (V rozdział). Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka * Można zdobyć konsekrując błogosławione ostrze magiczne łzami Innosa (V rozdział, tylko jeśli jest się paladynem). Gothic 3 * Jest w 48 ciężkiej skrzyni. Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów * Gniew Innosa jest w posiadaniu orków znajdujących się na trasie Montera – Cape Dun. ArcaniA * Jedynym sposobem jest wykucie tego miecza (Można ulepszyć Łzami Innosa). Ciekawostki * Gniew Innosa jest jedyną „imienną” bronią występującą we wszystkich częściach sagi pod tą samą nazwą. Jest też jedynym mieczem, który napotkał tyle zmian na przestrzeni rozwoju gry. * Broń ze skrzyni czterdziestej siódmej – topór Gniew Berserkera – także jest „powycinany” w środku i zadaje dokładnie tyle samo obrażeń – 150 – z tą różnicą, że Gniew Innosa jest od początku błogosławiony. Ta sytuacja zmienia się wraz z patchem 1.73, gdzie topór zadaje 180 obrażeń, a miecz aż 200. * W modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice do gry Gothic występuje czar o nazwie Gniew Innosa. Zadaje aż 9999 punktów obrażeń. Jest to jedyny przedmiot, którym bohater może zabić Śniącego. * Gniew Innosa w Gothic wygląda identycznie jak wściekła stal. Natomiast w Gothic II i Gothic II: Noc Kruka wygląda podobnie do Ręki Strażnika z Gothic. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Bezimienny może znaleźć ten miecz w jaskini niedaleko Montery, chroniony przez czarnego trolla. Podpisany jest Super potężny miecz Innosa, lecz nie można go podnieść. * Jest najpotężniejszym niemagicznym dwuręcznym mieczem w Gothic. * Jest to jeden z niewielu przedmiotów, których nie posiada w ekwipunku Rockefeller (postać pomocnicza) w grze Gothic. Kategoria:Broń dwuręczna z Gothic Kategoria:Broń jednoręczna z Gothic II Kategoria:Broń dwuręczna z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Broń dwuręczna z ArcaniA Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły de:Innos Zorn ru:Гнев_Инноса_(Gothic)